Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to three-dimensional semiconductor memory devices including three-dimensionally arranged memory cells.
A three-dimensional integrated circuit (3D-IC) memory technique may be used to increase a memory capacity. The 3D-IC memory technique may generally refer to technology related to arranging memory cells three-dimensionally.
One 3D-IC technique is a punch-and-plug technique. The punch-and-plug technique includes sequentially forming multi-layered thin layers on a substrate and then forming plugs to penetrate the thin layers. Through this technique, without a drastic increase of manufacturing costs, a three-dimensional memory device may obtain an increased memory capacity.